Namikaze Kyo
' ' Character's name ''' Kyo NamiKaze '''Clan's Name Namikaze Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) N/A So far Imvu name Guest_TokiSenju Age 11 years old Birthday ( '''MM/DD/YY) Date of birth 22/02/1379 '''Gender ' ( '''Male or Female.' )' Male '''Weight' (Average weight for a Genin is 95lbs) Weight: 98lbs Height (Average height for a Genin is 4'10") 5'3" Relationship Status (Single as you do not know anyone beside you're family members.) Single Alignment Neutral. Unique Traits Skills: Speed Physical looks: Golden eyes. Occupation Ninja. Allies. Konoha. Enemies. None for now. First Nature. Wind. Second Nature Personality and Behavior Kyo has always been the quiet type of guy when around new people who usually won't open up to anyone who isn't family or a close friend,That somtimes makes people call him shy,rude and somtimes ignorant but he's only shy.Whenever he is around lots of people he tends to stay to himself talk to a friend or only when talked too,He's that boy you see alone in the corner who always seems to be...Thinking... Nindo Don't judge me because i'm quiet,No one plans a murder out loud. Scars/Tattoo's ''' None. '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy Skills/Jutsu: * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique Skills: * Water Surface Walking Practice Acquired Jutsu: # http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sexy_Technique 2. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique 3. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Violent_Wind_Palm Biography Kyo was born 1379 on the 22/02 on a cold stormy night in a hospital ward to a woman name Akira she was a beautiful woman who he loves to this very day sadly not the same can be said about his father who in his son's heart is known as the "Jerk who punked out on all of this" Who he loathes with a huge might.He was quickly introduced to another boy who had suffered a similer fate he was Named Senso Namikaze or Namikaze Senso if you wanna be all japanese about it,They quickly formed a strong bond which only seemed to strengthen more once they found out the were half-Siblings.The things that occured in the past lead him to belive that Little to no Shinobi was worth his own time which caused him to seem Shy though he was only quiet in fact only close friends like team mates and Sensei's and his family can get a word out of him at times.By the time he managed to enroll and become Genin at age 11 his brother was 18 and head jounin,He wanted nothing more than to knock down all the record his brother had set in rankings and to evolve as a Shinobi so maybe just maybe his father would see what he had missed out on... Kyo Enrolled into the Academy when he was just a mere- Boy at age 10 after proving what he was made of and getting very good grades he was set to graduate to Genin Level after his Sensei's approvel he ran out of school and started telling his close friends that he had made it to Genin level and was about to be tested to pass or fail.He ran to his brothers home where he had a warm hug and pat on the head waiting for him his brother made it seem like Genin where the Top world leaders though Kyo knew it was all bluff to cheer him on harder though he did appreciate the support.2 Days went by and it was ceramony day and Kyo flipped out of his bed and got ready showered ate brushed his teeth and got dressed in 10 minutes flat he dashed for the door but noticed somthing strange.His dear old mother was bed ridden and needed to be cared for and Kyo b eing the Son he was decided he needed to stay and look after his mother since the ceramony wasn't as important as his mother. Role play Reference List * Team 9 Training Session 1-Walking On Water Technique * Team 9 Training Session II-Tree Climbing Practice Approved by:(Must be a council member) Category:Biography Category:Templates